The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for use in printing with ink and more specifically for use in cleaning an inker apparatus toward the end of a printing operation.
A method and apparatus for use in cleaning an inker apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,668. When the inker apparatus disclosed in this patent is to be cleaned, an intake to an ink pump assembly is connected in communication with the atmosphere. Continued operation of the ink pump assembly then expels excess ink from the inker apparatus back to a tank or reservoir.
The intake to the ink pump assembly of this known apparatus is then connected in communication with a source of clean-up fluid, that is, with a tank of benzin. Continued operation of the ink pump assembly causes the clean-up fluid to flow through the inker apparatus to dissolve and remove hard or caked deposits of ink in the inker apparatus. The clean-up fluid, with the dissolved ink, is returned to the source of clean-up fluid.